Safety valves are ubiquitous in the downhole industry. Consequently, control systems number aplenty as well. In each case, the primary concern is that in the event of a failure of any part of the control system, the valve will either remain in or automatically proceed to a “safe” position. This may be open or closed depending upon the particular configuration.
Regardless of the number of presently available systems however, the art is generally receptive to alternative configurations with differing attributes and enhanced capabilities.